Gamers At War (2p)
by FuckingBroStrider69
Summary: Romano was in his garage fixing up a old car, his ipod blacking is his ears, so he cant hear. He laid on his back under the mustang working A little joey would push open the door of the garage scampering in fear as the faint smell of smoke came from inside the house.
1. Chapter 1

Romano was in his garage fixing up a old car, his ipod blacking is his ears, so he cant hear. He laid on his back under the mustang working

A little joey would push open the door of the garage scampering in fear as the faint smell of smoke came from inside the house

Romano worked a bit then smelled smoke and slid out from under the car seeing Joey, he removed his ear-buds "Joey..? Why are you in my house?" He asked then slowly got up walking toward the door.

inches from his face was a bowie knife covered in fur dripping blood stabbed into the door, from inside the dark house thud sounding foot steps wondering around

[7:38:00 PM] Lovi!~: (Having fun? XD)

Romano stepped back a few steps then looked around to look for Joey, but saw nothing "Aussie..?" He said softly his voice thick in his accent and black oil stained his cheek

[7:40:14 PM] Drake heart: (some what i feel murderess today)

[7:42:35 PM] Lovi!~: (YAY! XD)

a small fire lit candle is shown in the dark shining the blood soaked cheek and blond locks of Aussie the gentle Australian , though now at this point can be questioned, his eyes of once a bright hazel have turned into a dark brown with a winked smile running up his face his teeth lit but the fires light

[7:43:49 PM] Lovi!~: (We're in 2p world!~)

Romano stepped back more "How the hell did you get in my house? I-it was locked!" He said softly as his headphones blared rock music in Italian. He was now trapped between the lifted car and Aussie his murderous friend, Where was Italy when you need him with his knife?

the small joey ran to shut the door but a as the door was close being shut you saw a knife between the door and the wall blood dripping down from it and a sweet voice is spoke from the other side "Romano, Mate." small cackles of a mad man broke threw after one word "YOUR IT"

[7:51:29 PM] Lovi!~: (Holy hell! XD)

[7:51:44 PM] Drake heart: ( i told you terrifying)

Romano quickly grabbed a wrench to defend himself and quickly slammed the door shut "Oi! G-go away Aussie, I'm not playing tag!" He said loudly as he then locked the door and looking for the garage remote but couldn't find it.

a louder laugh broke out as it got softer a few minutes were to pass before gun fire was heared and the small joey is shot in his little shoulder blow all the way to the wall he fell " IT wasn't an OPTION MATE!"

[7:57:30 PM] Lovi!~: (JOEY! HE WAS A NICE JOEY NOOOOOO!)

[7:57:56 PM] Lovi!~: (NATIONS ANIMALS DON`T REGENERATE!)

[7:59:00 PM] Drake heart: (you know he was just shot in his little animal arm)

[7:59:28 PM] Lovi!~: (I know...But hes the nice joey XD)

[7:59:49 PM] Drake heart: (you'll see why hes shot later on in this play)

[7:59:57 PM] Lovi!~: (Ok~)

Romano flinched when he heard the shot and backed away from the door, a bit afraid now. He now was searching for another way out of the garage but the garage only had the door to the house and the small windows above, then the garage door which ya know was locked...

The lit candle was set near the door as he walked away from the garage bored from waiting he walked out into the stormy night a crow then pecked at the window to the garage

but to second look it was a pure black raven

Romano sighed lightly and finally unlocked the door looking around quietly then seen the candle and picked it up carefully not to burn himself "...A candle...?" He thought out loud

[8:06:05 PM] Lovi!~: (Very detailed are we? XD)

[8:06:48 PM] Drake heart: (you are the first person iv done this in depth Rp with (heart) so yup)

[8:07:06 PM] Lovi!~: (I feel special! XD)

on the walls you saw shimmers of liquid arranged in a form if upon further inspection on the walls would be written in blood a disturbing tone " Run ,run mate as fast as you can, falling behind the small, hide and seek has never felt so fire set carving into skull fuckers doll make this one count soon you'll be it , Quote the raven (NEVER MORE ) AHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

[8:10:11 PM] Lovi!~: (I love you!)

[8:10:23 PM] Drake heart: ( Love you too silly)

[8:10:33 PM] Lovi!~: (SO MUCH I LOVE EDGAR ALLEN)

[8:11:31 PM] Lovi!~: (Is Aussie tell him to follow? XD)

(Narrator:That is up to you to fallow into the night or check if your phones work or if you have companions not dead in your house ya know )

[8:13:38 PM] Lovi!~: (I don't think i have anyone home, except tomatoes XD)

[8:15:02 PM] Drake heart: (you never know the power of a 2p )

Romano looked around then seen a red trail and followed as he held the candle, but also checked his phone as he walked, it was almost dead. Wonderful, fucking wonderful. He kept walking a wrench strapped to his belt as he slowly glanced around.

cracks of thunder had clashed outside as it started to pour rain the front door left wide open a small Kid (kangaroo baby) laid dead in front of it as you continued to bump threw the dark house a rave was crowing at a door locked in a hallway

Romano flinched and quickly glanced around, then seen the raven and stood still for a moment looking around "Where the hell am i?" He whispered then began walking again, or looking for a way out.

the raven was still at the door waiting for it to be opened though with house as silent as it is you hear the tiny foot steps of a now awake but hurt joey chasing after you and on the wall before you breach near the crows hall ways is your kitchen the back yard the rest room and then the hall of the raven

1: on these walls you see for the kitchen( cold)

2: on the back yard door (quote the raven" Never more") never being smeared

3: on the rest room (your it )

4: to the hall the walls it says ( your WARM NOW)

Romano seen Joey and picked him up and held him "Joey..." He said lightly seeing the wound, he adventured the kitchen, but was too much of a wimp to go near the bathroom and was now walking toward the (You WARM NOW) hallway.

[8:28:50 PM] Lovi!~: (If i was there I'd be crying XD)

[8:29:11 PM] Drake heart: (my friends say i should write horror lol)

[8:29:20 PM] Lovi!~: (I agree)

Romano jumped out of fear, hearing the clawing and tears were forming in his eyes, he then sped walked down the (you Warm now) hallway and processed down the hall, at this point He was freaking out and afraid because his brother Italy was more used to this then he was.

in those few moments of fear you get a call from your dear brother to see the glow of your phone and sharp sounds of his ring tone may have shocked you

Romano whimpered lightly and quickly answered his phone "I-taly! I'm so happy to hear from you!" He said his voice cracking and his hands shook, Wow Romano please calm down.

[8:35:39 PM] Lovi!~: (I`d act the same though!)

"AY Romano where are ..." Mad laughing is heard from the phone " mate you should of ran while you could" the phone the was disconnected the a violent kicking was coming from the rest room

[8:39:15 PM] Lovi!~: (You want me to go toward the one room I'm scared to go toooo! XD)

[8:39:31 PM] Drake heart: (this twist will make you smile)

Romano heard the kicking wondering if Italy was in the house and ran toward the bathroom and listened for a moment then opened it slowly, his hands were still shaking a bit.

[8:41:18 PM] Lovi!~: (Alright XD)

tied up Italy was in the bath tub floating in water not awake but a very in-raged German fell forward when the door was forced open(narrator: Now you have the start of a army you need to look with in the rooms and such to get the rest some will betray so leave them to die if you believe to be them) Germany struggled to get untied and gagged his leg bleeding though seems not a scratch on Italy

Romano got Italy out of the tub and then untied Germany "What happened?" He asked then went to untie Italy and to check if he was alright.

(narrator:variation on character speech) "zat Australian bastered was running down the roads shooting down his animals pinning all the nations, he had more zen just himself to do this" this would be insinuating that more of the players are of 2p la la land to of brought them to you , you where the last to be pined

Romano looked at him "Then why are you guys here?" He asked as he tried feeling a pulse on Italy, he was only passed out, but hes fine. still breathing..He then looked at Germany "I`m gonna kill that bastardo!"

Both your phones rang from a blocked number(waiting ...)

Romano answered his phone "H-hello? Who is this?" He said a bit upset with this whole thing. He waited for a reply

"AHAHAH doll we still never got to finish our little date mate, but away from the fact the Germans head is going on my mantle like a praised buck, are my little animals replenishing in this, I see you haven't left your tomb" the raven pecked at the door near Romano " Hows my little water angle? did he drowned? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I GUESS NOT well lets play a game ok?"

"Aussie I don't wanna play any games! Why are you pinning animal killings on the nations and on me?" He asked slightly angry and afraid of the Australian, He seen the raven and backed up a bit "a...raven..?" He muttered.

" Quote the rave never more my love it burns like the summer day dreaming with the dead spirits of fairy's land, the game is this war of the worlds, lets see who can win this" the phone was disconnected both you and Germany got texted the rules

your allies (must have all the people hidden)

your arms

3. have the balls to play

is a key only the one holds in water

your dreams of sweet honey or fires blazing ? your answer is your allies key

your arms ready IM RUNNING

[9:03:36 PM] Lovi!~: (I love reading this)

[9:04:18 PM] Drake heart: (its like a really good fan fic...should we put this on the fan fic site?)

[9:04:36 PM] Lovi!~: (Si!~)

Romano tried to wake Italy "Italy wake up Feliciono!" He said lightly as he gently whacked his cheek to try to make him wake up then looked to Germany "Hey couch potato, what do you make of those rules?" (NARATER:Germany is to boring for this and he's bleeding out take care of that will you)

[9:09:27 PM] Lovi!~: (*Sheepy smile* Ohhhhhh... XD)

(Narrator: Now 1: find all the nations around your house(ALL OF THEM) 2:some will be 2p but only when you find them all will you know who 3: don't try to wimp out 4: some one in water is your key but you wont know unless you think 5: are you a nice dreamer or a night killer will your allies think you will turn on them 6: have fun the Australians coming)

Romano looked for a first-aid kit and did find one under the sink and quickly started cleaning his wound and wrapping it up tightly, once that was done he stood and read over the rules again "Find all nations...then the water one? Italy was in water" He muttered.

(narrator: Think of edger Allen the titles he mentioned (Quote the raven,Dreaming with dead spirits,fairy land, war of the worlds) The raven is staring at all of you particularity Italy screeching he flapped his wings the front door moving from the rain and wind another thumping coming back from the garages

Romano watched the raven then looked around more then peeked in the tub for any clues. He sighed and looked at Germany "Can you pick up Italy, so we can move to find others?" He asked

Germany being a strong leader held onto his little friend then he fliped on the lights only to revile 3 small keys in the water and one in Italy's mouth still storming outside you hear crys for help and joey being a great little fighter walks ahead

[9:25:58 PM] Lovi!~: (Mah cute nice Joey! I'm keeping him Aussie!)

Romano took the one out of Italy's mouth wiping it off then grabbed the other three keys and analyzed them as he began walking after Joey, trying to keep up the the little furry creature.

he went to a sudden Holt a few feet away from the garage due to the raven waiting he stared it down in fear the cry's for help louder then before(Narrator: no one questions this fuckin bird that's magical !hope we all die from a dick bird)

Romano looked up at the bird, not sure to go in or not, he heard the cry's and was very fucking temped to open the door, but stood still looking down at Joey then inched closer to the door to listen.

" ALL THE BLOODY WAYS TO GO RUSSIA WAKE THE FUCK UP FRANCE HELP ME GET HIM UP " A small English voice got loud then " AH VHAT DO TU WANT ME TO DO HE IS AS HUGE AS ONE OF JER COOKING DESATERS " ...a smaller voice just said vodka in the this the bird disappeared the front door slamming shut

Romano flinched thinking Aussie must be in the house, he quickly walked into the room seeing the other countries and shutting the door behind him once Joey, Germany and his brother were in the room.

France and England jumped England holding a wand and France holding a broken wine bottle Russia is on the ground awake but not moving ,must be low on vodka joey periodically checked the hole where he got shot to see if some one was there not a sound was made outside the room.

Romano looked at them and sighed "Oh sheesh.." He locked the door then walked over to them "Did the same thing happen to you guys too?" He asked softly as he listened outside the room. He checked his phone again.

on the phone it said new message ( From game master: So you found the broken trio how swell i thought the little Asian would come first!, You have 3 keys and one key to my heart lets see how fast i get there now ) "as for the same ? oh you mean getting heard here like live stock to slaughter, that bloody bastered he was killing all his animals he even tried getting mint bunny and Pierre Frances bird" they stood up *Mon cher do you have vodka ? i think the Russian demon needs it"

Lovi!~:(Is Aussie being romantic in his own sick way? XDD)

[9:57:11 PM] Drake heart: (even as a killer Aussie wants love do to never really having it to start with)

Romano looked at them "Hmm...Let me check, no I have a wrench, did you try looking around the room?" He smirked then pointed to a box labeled Vodka. (Sorry had too XD) He then listened a bit outside the door, hearing steps "So now about dreams...? Nice dreams or bad dreams?" He muttered

[10:01:08 PM] Lovi!~: (I love how Romano is just following the rules out of fear)

joey claws at the door as the rest of the people go to get the vodka for the down Russian giving it to him he jumped up smiling and garbing Italy "Dreams? how so" France and Germany asked

Romano looked at them "Dreams, did you read the message on your phones?" He asked then looked at Joey "Joey you want me to open the door?" He asked then reached for the doorknob to unlock it. (Crazy bear!)

Joey wondered out to look for clues as to the rules and the men looked at Russia "no dreams are sweet unless of vodka." "Zat helps nozing stupid man" "For once i agree with this scary piece of ass" "I don't know hell" the English man said aloud

Romano looked at them and thought a bit "Well I dream but I don't remember them..Hmm...I'm confused maybe I'm over thinking it.." He sighed lightly, He searched his phone again reading over the messages

"wait OH you mean this rule two? right dreams of honey or night killer?" the english men shouted then looked at the rules message

"Si, but it confuses me" He muttered as he continued listening to the outside behind the door "But think quickly because I think Aussies in the house" He warned.

the little joey scampers back garbing one of the keys from Romano before running back out of the room " well i think this rule is a joke i think this hole this is a bloody fucking joke and why is Italy not awake? but if i had to guess he means are our thoughts pure like Italy or sins like frog face" "AY I TAKE OFFENCE " France shouted" then your phone Romano beeps (Game master: times ticking away my love3 )

Romano sighed "You guys are idiots, Take care of Italy and don't make so much noise." He walked out locking the door behind him from the inside and quickly followed Joey as he looked at his phone, he found the redial and called Aussie.

[10:32:47 PM] Lovi!~: (I would so never call the person killing things but you know Romano in 2p form)

"Hello dolly , so how is my little puppet 2p playing with his other stuffed animals to be?" Aussie laughed madly then went serious. waiting for him to talk you see joey pawing at a door the key matching its lock"your house was such a fun place to use my water angles or your brothers talents in fear ehehe"

"Aussie this is far from funny, I don't even want to know what you did to my house..." He muttered lightly and gently took the key from joey unlocking the door and opening it, Romano peeked in and stepped through carefully "Just what are you planning "dolly?" " He teased.

"well watch your head and my traitorous joey he is next, my though dear if you saw my messages we are playing a favorite game of war of the worlds and death of regret" He became silent waiting to hear if he had falling for a trap joey kicking you to the floor as a confused japan swings his sword till it gets stuck in the door.


	2. Chapter 2 (final)

Final Part

" *BUNCH OF ITALIAN CURSE WORDS* " He looked up seeing Japan, he quickly hung up "Japan calm down" He said lightly as he sat up then looked at Joey, and was grateful for him. He sighed and stood up "Sheesh almost got me there.."

"...I...i cant see..." Japan fell to his knees a blind fold sewn on to the sides of his face so he wont take it off (Narrator: Man... how fucked up is this going to get and why isn't joey just running away) Joey then slowly grabs on to japans shoulder.

[10:52:21 PM] Lovi!~: (I have no fucking clue why joey is helping in the first place XD)

[10:53:03 PM] Drake heart: (this is why the narrator that Romano can oddly hear is here)

Lovi!~

[10:53:38 PM] Lovi!~: (YAY!~)

[10:53:53 PM] Lovi!~: (Lets call it the voice of reason! XD)

( Narrator Now is called Voice of reason gaming recommence)

Romano took Japan by his elbow "Come on Japan follow me we'll be fine, we just have to find the rest of the nations" He said as he helped him up then looked at Joey. Then looked around the room they were in.

(Voice of reason: maybe we should take him to the rest maybe they can get the blind fold off he might be our strongest player) Joey fell back as the raven came flying in at him the raven then sat in the dark room his eyes a ruby red

(Voice of reason: This is a bad bird... Run)

Romano took Japan by the arm and ran out the door and grabbed Joey as he did "Run!" He quickly ran down the hall with Japan till they got to the locked room with the others and used the key to open it, he led Japan and joey inside and closed and locked it quickly.

[11:02:25 PM] Lovi!~: (I could tell from the way it was, I was like That bird seems off, even before i read it XD)

England is working in the corner like mic-giver , Russia is tending to Italy with Germany and the only one to run up is France to his beloved japan in tears to see what has happen joey is standing near the hole in the door and then a loud crash of thunder is heard ( voice of reason , we haven't looked in the back yard, never more,who likes the outside isn't their a small child named sea land?)

[11:11:22 PM] Lovi!~: (Oh no not sealand!)

[11:11:50 PM] Drake heart: (then you pick a character to add XD )

[11:12:03 PM] Lovi!~: (Its fine but hes a child XD)

[11:12:22 PM] Drake heart: (i was thinking of whales )

[11:12:37 PM] Drake heart: (maybe idk XD to into death)

Romano walked to joey "Want to go search more?" He asked as he unlocked the door and opened it but wondered what Aussie was planning, what was the real plan and how did he not get hurt yet? Maybe just because he had Joey.

(NEW MESSAGE: So hows my little trader, I hope he likes my raves song and maybe the rain will freeze the other and the one in the box room) the others where tending to one another (voice of reason: please tell me , we grabbed the japan guys sword before running like chickens)

(yeeessss...)

[11:23:55 PM | Edited 11:23:56 PM] Lovi!~: (I chuckled because I thought of the women narrator in hetalia)

Romano walked out of the door and locked it again, with joey with him he processed outside to the backyard and used one of the keys to unlock it. He opened the door and walked out, looking around.

[11:29:32 PM] Lovi!~: (I love how Romano has not ran into Aussie yet XD)

[11:32:30 PM] Drake heart: (why would he come in now remember he wont come till you find the last

player witch is locked away in a box room)

[11:35:03 PM] Lovi!~: (Oh wonderful box room XD)

joey pawed around the wet floor and he is nibbling the grass from hunger but you hear soft sobbing up in your brothers old tree house why it was still in your back yard and not torn down yet was a mystery maybe you just miss the old times of sweet childhood with your brother but now you must check out the strange noise of weeping joey is still grazing

Romano quickly ran over and seen the ladder was broken and began to climb, once he got to the tree-house he crawled in seeing Sealand "Sealand! Are you alright?" He quickly removed his working jacket even though it had oil on it and put it over the child to warm him up.

sealand was in tears his mouth sewn shut he clung to Romano but the raven had appeared in the door way(Voice of reason: UH DIDNT WE LOCK THE BIRD IN THE ROOM HIT IT ! HIT THAT GOD DAMN BIRD!) Joey was running to try and get there before the bird even if it hasn't done anything scary ...joey wants it dead or gone.

Romano found a rock nearby and chucked it at the bird hitting it in the face it fell down to the grass, Romano picked up sealand and slowly climbed down making sure they wouldn't fall "Shh, Its alright Sealand" He cooed lightly and began walking back toward the door but stopped waiting for Joey.

[11:45:36 PM] Lovi!~: (Is Aussie watching all this? XD)

[11:46:08 PM] Drake heart: ( the raven is there for a reason dear)

[11:46:34 PM] Lovi!~: (Wonderful XD)

[11:46:48 PM] Lovi!~: (I hope that rock gave it brain damage)

Joey fallowed behind then running ahead to try and get the door open to the other room for us to hide (voice of reason : you had a wretch remember but a rock?) to open the door was a now see-able japan he picked up joey waiting for you to fall in with sea land "WHAT THA FUCK " Germany ran over russia still trying to wake up Italy France helping England by now

Romano once he was in the safe-room, placed down sealand and had him keep his jacket "You guys take care of him, I think there's one more person" He said lightly pondering a bit. (I wanted to keep it just in case i meet Aussie at anytime!)

(NEW MESSAGE TO ALL NOW PLAYERS : This next player is a stranger, not in our world he is our fandoms greatest allies but will he be yours or mine now I'm coming close i will see you soon.)joey squeaked at nibbled on the last key show that the key had a clue on its own, a little house shape on it then the key you kept ,the key to Aussies heart. (voice of reason:...just one thing we don't know who is on his side till we get that last player should we triffle with them to test or go on)

(Lets Triffle a bit!~)

Romano sat down and locked the door as he examined the key a bit "Hmm..Does it mean it locks the house?" He muttered out-loud as he pondered weak and weary. (I wanna type the rest of that quote but i wont XD)

(voice of reason: why are England and France all alone and well...Italy is out...Germany and japan are with sealand... who worries you right now) joey slowly walked to Italy and pawed at his face then nibbled

Romano sighed and walked over to England and France and looked over to what they were doing "..." Romano had no idea who could be working with Aussie... He just needed to find the last person maybe it was him?

( TO my Selective players: HE is trying you stay sweet) The people working with him seem to have a rave marks , Ravens mark? like a birdy love or is it in the quotes ,France and England walks to take Russia away from Italy and Germany grabs Italy staying with sealand and japan.

Romano sat and laid against the door pondering as he watched his friends around him but then was unsure of what to do next. He sighed lightly "Might as well go looking for that last person, Could it be Canada or America?" He muttered thinking aloud.

in this delay of confusing thought a young sealand was now able to talk and way now more calmed at the sight of allies and you see that a little Italy is now starting to wake .

Romano quickly ran over to his brother "Italy are you alright?!" He said worriedly, he sighed in relife to see him waking up and smiled lightly.

Italy was smiling his eyes slowly opened, as he heard your voice he seemed to just instinctively hugged you. Germany had gotten up with japan and they turned their medical attention to sealand. (voice of reason: Why isn't Italy walking? and sealand)

Romano smiled and hugged Italy back tightly, he had been so worried. Now all he needs to do is find one more person, whoever it maybe. He pulled away looking at the others "Any new messages?" He asked

Russia, England,and France all turned from their selected area and France spoke "none" then japan and Germany looked at their phone with sealand and said" no" Italy was just confused in the hole matter

Romano nodded then looked toward Italy and explain what had been going on..A few minutes later he sighed and stood up after explaining. "Me and Joey will be back but keep the door locked and keep any weapons close to you" He warned then unlocked the door begnning to leave.

Russia grabbed onto your arm and gave you what seemed to be note then walked back to his coroner with England and France then japan joined the trio leavening Italy and sealand in the care of Germany,(voice of Have wit reason: Lets keep walking and read that note away from the people)

(All the countries want a slice of Romano XDDD Sorry that just popped in my head XD I'm sorry I'll stop now~)

Romano looked back at Russia then walked out of the room, once him and Joey were out of the room and the door was locked he unfolded and read the note. But sheesh were you scared of Russia.

" you, and the bear thing, I dont trust many people in this room,nor do i know how to really speak well, but keep on your toes brotherly love does not end well with the pixies mans dust" does this note try to insinuate a family issue started this? and where did joey put the last use able key (Voice of reason: so now we have two keys one has a house the other a heart?

and now family ties? boy this is weird and i havent seen that raven,is that good?)

Romano sighed and put the note in his pocket, then looked at Joey "Wheres that other key Joey?" He asked lightly since Romano had the other two and all they needed to do now was find the last nation.

[5:07:12 PM] Lovi!~: (Maybe Aussie is finally in the house?)

a hard knock was at the front door but no voice joey had jumped dropping the key in to the dark you kept hearing the knocks at the door for a few minutes unaware of who in hell it could be , but you know who odds are it is .

"Ah, Joey the key!" He said lightly as he began looking for it and also heard the knock and was of about now scared out of his wits. He huffed finally finding the key on the rug and picked it up putting it in his pocket.

"run run as fast as you can I CAN STILL CATCH YOU IN THA END" loudly shouting by now you are sure to know to run out of this harms way ,but where in your house is a box ROOM A FUCKING BOX ROOM, in this joey is shaking in fear of whats to come where to run where to go and remembering your wrench on your belt you would hold on to it encase .

Romano grabbed Joey and put in on his shoulder, and grabbed his wrench tightly as he ran, thinking pretty fast "Lets see...box rooom...? Well boxes are kept in the attic right?" He wondered out-loud but softly, he was shaking by the tone of Aussies voice.

you hear a gun shot and see wood fly to your kitchen, is your attic locked? everything is just going around in your mind so fast,you can hear his blood curtailing cackles joey is now starting to cringe as you hear the ravens caw, and Italy screams from the garage .

"Italy!" Romano hears the scream and quickly turns around wanting to run back but he is shaking so much he cant move. He breathes slowly then ran up the attic stairs and tried the house key first.

You hear Germany yelling but then your hear the front door getting cut down and you notice that the house key wont open the lock maybe the heart one? , you have to move fast and try it all this shit is hitting the fan in your head

Romano quickly tried the heart key but knew the others could take care of themselves, they did have weapons after all and Italy could take care of himself, he was deadly with a knife! He then got the door open and walked inside shaking slightly.

joey then jumped down as you got into the attic running in the direction of the garage but the fucking raven was fallowing behind you, in the distance you see a chest that was not there this morning you see that the little house key was glowing green (Voice of half wit reason: Who tha fuck could this be? our fandoms friend? who could that be?)

Romano closed the door and ran over and opened the chest but was curious of why the hell the key started glowing. He breathed softly and opened the chest to look at what was inside but did hope Italy was alright...

the only thing in the chest was some weird poorly colored gray kid clutching onto play horns...is this really the last person you need in this game? you thought of waking him but heard Aussie stomping down the hall way"Aw my love , come here my little dolly Romano" you hear his soft voice but still no trust.

(Homestuck? XD)

Romano heard the voice and his eyes widened in fear "Shit!" He muttered then shook the kid "Oi Cazzo wake the hell up" He said quietly thinking maybe Aussie would go to another room. He could be totally wrong about that.

you hear the back door getting kicked in and the little kid looked up with big eyes holding a bat (VOICE OF FUCKING REASON : WHY ARNT WE WORRIED FOR JOEY) you have to try and make it back to your allies we better run before Aussie starts getting close again.

Romano quickly grabbed his wrench holding it out toward Aussie, then eyed the kid "Come with me" He said lightly helping the kid out of the chest but also kept his eyes on Aussie (I'm very worried for joey!)

keeping quite you can get past Aussie , run to the garages run fast you see a opening to get out " come out ,come out where ever you are lovie" you hear him stomping around.

"Shit...wheres everyone?" He muttered softly as he looked around worriedly, as he began running again outside holding the kids hand pulling him along, and outside you went. Romano looked around for everyone else.

(Where`d everyone go please don`t tell me Aussie had kill`em? Isn`t there still someone working with him?)

you see a small joey getting chased outside by a now 2p Germany and England Italy chased up into the tree house with Russia by sealand and France , japan getting attacked by the raven(New message: so Germany,England,sealand, and France are 2p Crazy,Good luck doll ill join you outside)

(Is japan 2p too)

(no hes getting attacked by aussies raven)

(Oh ok!)

Romano growled and grabbed his wrench chucking it right at the Raven, the bird landed on the ground not moving, He walked over picking up his wrench again eyeing the 2p`s,then yelled up to Italy and Russia"You too ok?!"

(england,germany,france and sealand are 2p) (italy,russia,and japan arnt 2p)

(Oh ok XD)

Russia and Italy are still hidden in the tree house while sealand and France go after you and japan joey is starting to slow down and Germany and England are close to grabbing him the HomeStuck gray guy is no where to found now he has absconded or something like that from this fight .

[6:51:19 PM] Lovi!~: (Nice grey kid XD)

[6:53:33 PM] Drake heart: (right ?)

Romano quickly seen them coming near by then looked at Japan "You okay to fight?" He said then seen France coming near him with a broken wine bottle and quickly hit him in the face with his wrench, knocking him out.

"What of the small child..." he held his sword composed and stepping over his now passed out lover saddened

[6:59:18 PM] Lovi!~: (What if Aussie kidnaps Roma? XD)

[6:59:31 PM] Drake heart: (you will see)

[6:59:49 PM] Lovi!~: (Ok sassy voice of reason! XD)

"my dolly there you are " the voice from behind pulls him back into the house smiling and chuckling , "let our armys fight mate"

[7:02:52 PM] Lovi!~: (Oh hey Aussie! Freaking psycopath)

Romano tried getting out of his grip, cursing in Italian mostly out of fear, Romano being the other Italy was just as chicken but hid it well. Right now though he was terrified.

"now now stop that profanity mate " He held him putting him into a room with screens everywhere and you see the fight happening outside on the screens " lets just watch shall we" you see the Russian jumping from the tree house window Italy hopefully still in their as you see joey fall into the dirt Germany starts stepping on him England holding cupcake pans laughing madly ,you then see japan tring not to hurt sealand but then stabbed into the leg by France Russia running to help him.

Romano watched the screen for a moment then looked at Aussie "Why are you making me watch this?" He asked with a rather cold expression on his face toward Aussie, his eyes were angry.

He smiled and pets his raven"kings don't belong on the battle field, their pon's do" He smiles looking to the screens seeing France and japan die from each other's arms while sealand is running from Russia to try and get Italy joey trying to escape Germany and England "see this is the game, sweet king's of two worlds till the rouge smashes it all"

Romano seen Japan down on the ground and quickly tried walking toward the door "This is a stupid game and my friends and me are not playing!" He said in a harsh tone as he pulled open the door to leave and go help his friends and his brother.

Aussie pulls him back and shuts the door then whispers "You cant help all your friends, Germany is your friend, sealand, Russia,England, are they all not your friends, i am your friend , this is why you are my other king " he smirked grabbing the wrench from roman and looking to the screens as England is taken down by Italy's throwing knifes Germany and sealand the last of the 2p's standing and Italy and Russia the last of the normal nations, still no sign as to where that odd gray kid is.

[7:40:33 PM] Lovi!~: (God damn grey kid)

[7:40:49 PM] Drake heart: (XD THE GREYYYYY KID lol)

[7:41:12 PM] Lovi!~: (You had to add Homestuckfandom? XD)

[7:42:13 PM] Drake heart: (totaly who else would be the roge)

[7:44:04 PM] Lovi!~: (Why is Aussie acting like this is chess and also I feel like by king he means queen XD Sheesh too many fanfics..)

[7:47:29 PM] Drake heart: (well Aussie is insane , for hella hes gonna kill one of his own pons for a mantle pice)

Romano couldn't get out of his grip as much as he tried, he growled at Aussie then seen the screen once more, he was worried for Italy since well both the Italy brothers were wimps! Romano had a completely worried expression as he looked at Italy.

as you Russia going for Germany you see little joey on the side of the screen crawling away as Germany had his gun pointed to Russia, but then you see sealand walking to the tree house where Italy still hid and he was singing a lullaby while holding a rather large sharpened pipe (voice of reason : Jab into Aussies eyes,we cant let Italy and Russia get hurt, poor joey... he has to get away)

(Ok voice off reason!) Romano jabbed Aussie in the eyes and quickly grabbed his wrench racing out of the room, outside you quickly bask Germany on the head sending him to the ground then turn toward sealand, God damn Romano is angry! Romano raced off toward Sealand.

[7:56:43 PM] Lovi!~: (The South Italian king is your worst nightmare! : D )

sealand quickly jabbed his pipe into the ground jolting up to only step onto your head and then stab threw Russia's chest picking up Germany he smiled pointing his pipe at you Romano, now its two agents two Aussie must still be down from the jabbed eyes, you hear Italy crying for you but the tree houses ladder is broken to no use.

[8:02:42 PM] Lovi!~: (The gray kid is no where to be seen! and Italy is scared XD)

[8:03:49 PM] Drake heart: (lets see how this will play out)

Romano growled turning toward sealand, holding the bloody wrench tight in his fist, he watched sealand then seen the gun that Germany dropped beside him and quickly picked it up shooting at sealand,since Romano was the mafia of Italy he never missed.

sealand just used Germany as a human shield laughing like a demented child till he heard the sound of an empty clip "Such a silly Italian"

"Cazzo!" He muttered but as the child was trying to hold up the heavy German it gave him time to make it to the tree house, and ready to climb the tree to Italy. He moved quickly and began climbing trying to act fast

[8:10:26 PM] Lovi!~: (I thought about it and 2p Germany must be heavy cause he eats and sits all day~)

the young child would throw the German down with ease starting to throw Italy's throwing knifes from England's back slicing into one of Romano hands, but then you hear a crash from the glass door "OH sweet King! You left your other king blind in his eyes for a moment" Aussie had came to the back him and sealand getting close to the tree and you hear "Hey, you " to see the odd colored gray kid on the roof of your house.

(The fuck gray kid -_-)

The gray kid would shout jump do to sealand and Australia would be cutting into the tree Aussie with his big knife and sealand with his pipe "JUMP MORON JUMP"

Romano kept climbing and finally made it to the tree house and climbed inside quickly his hand bleeding from him climbing roughly, he breathed heavily the looked to see his brother crying and freaking out.

[8:21:26 PM] Lovi!~: (They ALL want me to jump WTF! XD)

[8:22:46 PM] Drake heart: ( i belive the random kid was telling you to jump from danger moron lol)

[8:23:01 PM] Lovi!~: (Well I wanna save Italy XD)

[8:23:13 PM] Lovi!~: (Brotherly love man! XD)

as you cuddle your brother to calm him down you hear knifes and metal hitting into the tree then the odd gray horned kid jumped in threw the window " your a moron"

Romano stood up and sighed helping Italy up "No i`m an older brother, what now?" He asked as he shooshed his brother to make him stop crying.

"this isn't how the game is supposed to be played all pon's have to die till its only both kings then the kings half to fight to the death.." *he pulled Italy away from Romano jumping back to the roof

[8:29:02 PM] Lovi!~: (He just stole Italy...)

[8:29:19 PM] Drake heart: (yes the grey kid did)

(If i live i slap that motherfucker XD) Romano sighed and muttered something that sounded like a thank you, He held on to the wood frame and looked down at the two trying to cut down the tree, but failing.

you see sealand smiling and looking to Italy then back to you he smiled wickedly swaying as he walked to Italy twirling his pipe to only leave you caught with Aussie starting to climb the tree

[8:33:22 PM] Lovi!~: (Oh hell nah mah tree house fort! XD)

Romano looked around seeing a pile of acorns and picked them up throwing handfuls down at Aussie, to make him slip even though that may fail completely! Or mostly likely will completely fail.

as you start to throw acorns , you notice that the gray guy is really not doing much to keep your brother safe from sealands advanced movements you hear Aussie singing a lovely lullaby (voice of reason: Uh should we jump to the roof?)

[8:38:50 PM] Lovi!~: (Grey kids a lot of help hu? XD

[8:40:14 PM] Drake heart: (depends on who you think hes helping really)

Romano thought about nothing as he ran and jumped and clung on the roof climbing up but sealand had not noticed over his brothers girly screams, He climbed up and ran over pushing sealand over the side of the roof, making him fall off and the pipe laid on the roof, Romano quickly picked it up and tried calming Italy down.

the gray kid had calmly walked off to see the now dead sealand laying on the grown but while you where calming your little Italy down you failed to notice Aussie climbing up to only shoot your brother threw your shoulder but threw your brothers chest

Romano had tears going down his cheeks as he tried keeping his brother awake, He knew in the back of his mind that he was bleeding out but Romano couldn't think at the moment, his hands were shaking and Feli was truing cold and bleeding.

[8:56:01 PM] Lovi!~: (Imma kill Aussie omg XD)

[8:56:38 PM] Lovi!~: (You know whats funny when ever i do sad stuff i made my rp friends cry at one point xD)

[8:58:37 PM] Drake heart: (funny thing is XD i don't normally do sad things but this one is fucked up :3 )

Aussie was laughing as you could feel your little brother getting colder "now my king, come here and lets finish this game"

[9:00:56 PM] Lovi!~: (I know T-T MY wittle italyyyyyy... )

[9:04:50 PM] Drake heart: (poor italy)

Romano couldn't take anymore...but he stood up giving Aussie a deadly glare, and the most angeriest face he could make. Romano took the pipe his knuckles white from how tight he held it and walked over slowly.

Aussie just smiled holding both his weapons "well well, dolly being deadly?"

[9:11:37 PM] Lovi!~: (Cat and mouse yay...! )

Romano swung at Aussies head wanting to bash his head in, Romano right now was in a state of numbness, his twin died and he is completely lost right now. He just felt nothing and acted on his anger.

[9:13:17 PM] Lovi!~: (If i do say so myself I`m pretty good at emotions~)

Aussie just smiled blood still covering his face he looked at his king grabbing a hold of Romano pipe he smirked and pulled him in " my little dear breaking down in anger tha..." suddenly he stops talking and starts to fall apron inspection you see Aussie stabbed in his back by the gray kid

[9:20:30 PM] Lovi!~: (Well then!~)

[9:21:10 PM] Drake heart: (the grey kid DID IT ALL XD AHAHAHAHHA)

[9:21:41 PM] Lovi!~: (He let FEli die! XD)

[9:21:59 PM] Lovi!~: (AND RUSSIA AND JAPAN!)

[9:22:33 PM] Drake heart: (well i mean you had to see him being the main guy)

[9:23:55 PM] Lovi!~: (Welllllll... XD)

Romano huffed a bit then looked at the gray skinned kid "..." He stayed silent for a moment "Thanks..." He said quietly, tears stained his face still.

the young gray HomeStuck fandom man was smiling still holding the knife walking to Romano"this is how this game is played " He got closer to Romano

[9:31:03 PM] Lovi!~: (The fuck the fuck the fuckkkkkkk... O-O )

Romano backed up "...What are you doing.." He asked as he kept backing away slowly but wasn't close to the edge of the roof.

The young man frowned as he Flash stepped to Romano and stabbed into his side whispering into his ear " He told you the rouge was going to bring you both down"

[9:39:18 PM | Edited 9:39:20 PM] Lovi!~: (*TABLE FLIPSSSSS*)

[9:40:05 PM] Drake heart: (XD oh my calm down lovie calm them man melons )


End file.
